


Love at First Tattoo

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cris, Alpha Geri, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Leo, Omega Neymar, Omega Ramos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: A story about an Omega, who everyone thinks is a beta (except Geri, who knows everything, and Neymar, because he is a nosy little shit). And then he meets an Alpha who always has on a lot of hair gel, and only wears designer clothes (he may turn bald at some point).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this! I don't understand this website at all! Help this peasant!  
> And I hope you like it!

Celia is humming a tune and cutting carrots for tonight’s dinner. Leo, her youngest child, is sitting at the kitchen table colouring in his colouring book while watching his older siblings play in the backyard. Even though he is only five, Celia worries about his timidity when he is with others.

“Will he grow out of it? If I don’t do anything, he will be like this forever”, she thinks. She shakes her head; maybe she is just being dramatic.

It is almost time for her husband to be back home from his job, she will talk about Leo to him.

She continues to do her cutting, when she smells _it_.

An Omega.

Celia hears a gasp from the doorway; she turns sharply and sees that it is her sister, Juliana.

“He’s- He’s an Omega! Celia, do you not smell it?” Her sister asks.

“Hush! Just quiet down!”

Panic and fear strikes her. Her baby, her sweet child is an Omega. In a world where there is so much hate and discrimination towards them, God gave her one she cannot protect. She had to make Leo marry young in order for him to be protected, or else he might get hurt.

“Fuck… Juliana, call Diego and buy scent blockers.”  
“Are you serious-“

“It’s not the time! Get it fast! Go!” Celia urges her sister.

Juliana leaves in haste, thinking her sister is mad.

 

“Leo, honey”, she crouches down to be eye-to-eye with her son. “You need to take a bath, ok?”

Leo wants to protest, but instead listens to her. In the bathroom, Celia takes his clothes and throws it away to mask the scent. Her sister arrives right in time. Once she dries him, she sprays the scent blocker, which will block his scent for 24 hours.

 

“Go back to drawing Leo”, says Celia.

“You need to tell Jorge, or else I will.”

“I know Juli, I know, just give me a minute, and thank you!”  
“Anything for you. I will leave you to it then. Good luck!”

 

An hour later, everyone is enjoying there dinner. The kids are behaving, Jorge is telling his day at work, which is more like a story since none of it was true, but the kids didn’t need to know that. As dinner comes to an end, some play and others do their homework.

 

In the kitchen, the parents are left alone, washing and drying the dishes.

 

“Celia, you look tense. Is everything alright?” Jorge asks.

“Leo is an omega, he presented before you came home”, she is on the verge of crying.

“Impossible, he doesn’t smell-“  
“I sprayed a scent-blocker on him”  


There is a moment of silence; Jorge continues to dry the remaining dishes, and Celia’s eyes begin to water. When he finishes, Jorge wraps his arms around his wife and hugs her, comforts her. She begins to sob, she feels as if she has betrayed her husband, her alpha, by hiding an omega away from him.

 

“What you did is right”, says Jorge. “Leo needs to be protected and you did just that. Please don’t upset yourself, it hurts me to see you like this”, he kisses her temple.

 

After a few sniffles, she declares: “He is a beta.”

 

"Thank God those scent-blockers are cheap."


	2. Chapter 2

20 Years Later

 

“Thank you Jesus! School is officially over!”, exclaimed Neymar, jumping on Leo and laughing. Leo didn’t know how his friend has so much energy. His friend Geri and he had been on autopilot ever since the finals started. But yes, with school being over with, a sense of relief washed over him. He had his masters in business; Geri had his masters in Law, and Neymar… he had something. Ney never told them directly what he did, and they stopped asking a long time ago.

 

Ney tripped on air, fell face first in the grass, got back up, and continued to run around like a madman.

“I don’t think he knows what he is studying”, mumbled Leo.

“What are you mumbling about?” Geri asked.

“Nothi-“  


“JESUS CHRIST! NEYMAR I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EAT MY BAGEL I WILL SHIT ON YOU!”

 

Geri ran after the Brazilian as fast as his long legs could and shoved Ney to the ground before he can eat Geri’s late breakfast.

 

Since Leo could remember, they haven’t changed one bit. His parents moved from the village to the city when they knew his omega status. The risk of anyone finding out was too big, so they packed up everything and bought a condo big enough to fit the parents and their three kids. They enrolled him to school as a beta and hoped for the best.

 

That was where Leo met his best friends, during recess playing football. He couldn’t speak for the life of him; he kept stuttering and turning completely red. Geri, already showing alpha traits, noticed his shyness and took him under his wings. The tall fuck (even in that age) was the one who introduced Neymar to Leo.

 

Neymar was a completely different story. Where Geri was born in a life full of luxury, Neymar wasn’t, it was the opposite actually. His family lived in bad conditions, and when they saw that Neymar was an Omega, they had to do what was best for them all. They let a rich family from the city, the Alcántara, adopt him, in exchange for money. They gave Neymar what his birth parents couldn’t, education, food, and many more. All they wanted from the Omega was a union between him and Rafinha, their youngest Alpha. The only condition the birth parents gave was that the marriage would take place after he completes his education.

 

Even though many disapproved the friendship between Geri and Neymar, they still stuck together. And the duo became a trio, which helped ease the tension. They stayed together through every hurdle and drama life gave them, from Geri having a crush on little Leo, to Ney having a crush on both the Alpha and Beta, to Geri finding out about Leo’s status, to Leo being spooked because “Ger, how do you know?” “I just do kid” (Leo forgot to spray himself one day due to him pulling an all-nighter for an exam, and Geri secretly sprayed him, Leo didn’t notice because all he could think about was his bed), to Neymar finding out about it, to making a secret pact, to Neymar getting marked by his mate (it wasn’t Rafinha), to his parents accepting him, and the list goes on and on!

 

And now, at 25 years old, Leo has accomplished what many Omegas still have difficulties to do. Even though times have changed, and Omegas have more freedom than they do ten years ago, the discrimination Omegas face is still present. Leo believes he did well by keeping the fake status, or else he wouldn’t have own a successful tattoo shop, and gotten away with the tattoos he has. The only reason why he continued his education was because his mother suggested it, and Leo, being a mama’s boy, obliged.

So here he was: Geri eating his bagel, and Neymar talking about James being a great Alpha who that treats him right, unlike a certain tall fuck. All was well until…

 

“I met someone”, the Alpha interrupted the Omega, after finishing his bagel.

 

Neymar stopped talking and looked at his friend with a disturbed look, “And they weren’t annoyed by you?” That earns him a pinch, which causes Ney to pout and rub his arm.   
  
“Ow! You evil whore!”

 

“Anyway, before I was interrupted by an asshat. He’s the son of my dad’s friend and he’s a new lawyer at my dad’s firm.”

 

Uh-oh. Ney and Leo exchanged a look of distress. Geri loved arguing, he could go on for days just arguing about something meaningless just for the sake of pissing someone off. That was the main reason of him becoming a lawyer.

 

“So”, says Neymar, breaking the silence. “What’s his name?”

 

“Sergio Ramos.”

 

“Well, ok… When do we get to meet him, ‘cause I want to see if this guy is ugly or something?”

 

“First of all, fuck you. And to answer your question, tomorrow, at Leo’s shop. He wants a tattoo, and the only place that allows it is well at Leo’s. So, is that okay with you kid?”

 

Neymar is shaking in his seat, unable to hold his excitement. “Please Leo? I really really wanna meet him!”

 

Leo takes his time thinking about it and then “sure, but he’s paying”. If the guy is anything like Geri, then he might need coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Let me know if there are any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

When Ramos walked into his friend’s office, he wasn’t expecting it to be completely pitch black. As he turned on the lights (by clapping, Cris and his dramatics…), he noticed his Alpha friend on the couch, lying face first.

 

“Uh… Cris? You ok there buddy?”, asked Ramos hesitantly, he needed to be at the shop soon and couldn’t afford Cris going on about his feelings.

 

“Sese, I can’t go out like this.”

 

“It can’t be that bad. What is it? A zit? Just use that concealing shit Irina has.”

 

“You don’t think I tried?” Cris revealed his face to his friend.

 

“Jesus Fucking Hell! Cris just use your hair to hide it! It’s barely noticeable.”

 

“ _Barely_? So it can be seen. Oh my god Sese, I can’t be seen like this! I have a reputation to uphold!”

 

“Cris, listen to me. Who was the man with the gifted nose who found the serial killer?”

 

“Me, but-“

 

“Who sent a billionaire to jail for life when accused of trafficking Omegas?”

 

“Me”, sighed Cris.

 

“Who in the hell drinks a smoothie out of a Swarovski crystal wine glass?”

 

“Me!”

 

“That’s not really something you should be proud of, but whatever. What I’m trying to say is: Cris, you did a lot of great things, and a small ass pimple that can be hidden easily should not stop you.”

 

“You’re fucking right!”

 

“Alrighty now that’s out of the way, let’s go.”

 

Cris was confused, and his friend caught on easily.

 

“Dude, we talked about this for a week! Ok, so right now, you and I are going to the tattoo shop-“

 

“The one on Rupert Street?”

 

“Where the fuck else Cris? It’s the only place that will tattoo me!”

 

Sese being an Omega had a lot of difficulties. Most of his family gave shit when they found out he wanted to study law, and chastised his parents for letting him. His parents didn’t care about what they said and let their son do what he pleased. However, they weren’t happy about his tattoo-covered body, and how he got them. When it was the good-old college days, Sese and Cris would go to shady places so the omega can get inked. Now, there was an artist who was open to everyone, the problem was that he had a waiting list that goes up to 6 months. And he only catered to omegas.

 

“Oh right by that mute artist right?”

 

“Yeah about that, so you know how Geri is the guy’s friend? Anyway, I called his friend mute and Ger went ape-shit! So don’t call him that. I guess he’s just really shy”, explained Ramos.

 

“Do I need to know something else?”

 

“James’ mate is going to be there, you know, the omega with a bunch of tattoos and had no shame of showing it, apparently he is also the friend of Geri’s and the tattoo guy.”

 

“Oh Neymar! Love that kid! I’m surprised James let him near an Alpha, he complains about it a lot…”

 

Cris was fixing his hair and they were ready to go.

 

“The only reason you like him is ‘cause they both fucked in my bed!”

 

“Great kid!”

 

*************************************************************************

 As the lawyers got there, they met with Sese’s Alpha and his Omega friend.

 

“Oh I met you before!” Neymar exclaimed.

 

“Yup at my house party”, said Ramos with a deadpan expression.

“So Geri is blackmailing you, right? ‘Cause you’re too good looking for him.”

 

Neymar took Ramos’ arm and began to rant about his friend, Leo, and his art.

 

“Gerard, it’s been a long time.” The atmosphere was awkward to say the least.

 

The two Alphas were sizing each other up. Cris needed to make sure that Pique was the right mate for Sese, even though fate has already decided they were true mates.

 

“Right so ladies first.” With a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, the Spaniard opened the door of the establishment.

 

They both walk in to an almost empty shop; there was a customer, judging by the gasps and the soft buzz of a tattoo gun. It was a simple place; there was the reception center and a waiting room, a nice heavy curtain between the rooms, and the other side was where the magic happens.

 

The small group of four were seated at the couches patiently waiting conversing with one another, except for Cris who was to busy sniffing. He could smell the receptionist, a beta named Antonella, the customer who’s an Omega, and tried to sniff the artist. Odd, betas usually had a scent; it was very faint, not like Alphas and Omegas with their pronounced scents. But the artist’s scent was non-existent, and instantly Cris caught on. Whoever they were, they were using a scent-blocker. But why?

 

It was at that moment that the buzz stopped. At this point, Sese, his mate and Neymar were discussing about tattoo ideas. Cris was concentrating on the artist’s heartbeat, for some reason it was soothing to him. A couple of minutes later, he heard a woman speak: “oh my god! It’s gorgeous! I love it! Thank you so much Leo, you’re fucking amazing”. Some time passed by and the curtains opened; it caught Cris’ attention and made him sit up straight. The woman walked out first with a bandaged forearm, and a big smile on her face. And then _he_ walked out.

 

Cris couldn’t believe his eyes. His heart was beating at an unusual pace, and Cris might have stopped breathing altogether. He felt like in a movie, those romantic ones where everything is slow motion and the character met the one. Well, Cris has met his one and only, he jut knew it. And by the word of God, he was perfect. Leo. So this was Leo, his Leo. This short man, with a weird haircut in which his edges were platinum blonde, was everything Cris could dream of and more. If only he could scent him. And fuck, he was walking towards them.

 

“Leo! You look tired, did you take a nap? You should have taken a nap-“ Cris cut Neymar’s rant off and continued to watch Leo.

 

Sese elbowed him slightly to wake him up from his stupor. Cris realized his mouth was dry.

 

“Sese what the fu-“

 

“You had your mouth open like you were expecting a dick in it.” And then his Omegan friend looked at Leo from head to toe. “Maybe you were”, he mumbled.

 

“Okay, so Leo. This right here is Geri’s mate, Sergio.” The Brazilian explained by gesturing towards the omega. Geri came to his mate’s side and wrapped his arm around Sese’s waist, placing his head on top his mate’s.

 

“Isn’t he the cutest, you know, in a grumpy way?” Geri asked, which earned him a slap at the back of his head.

 

Sese detangled himself from his tall Alpha and approached Leo. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I heard amazing things about you.” Cris decided to then clear his throat.

 

“Right. How can I forget?” Sergio turned towards his friend and sent him a glare. “This is my friend, Cristiano.”

 

Cris pushed the Spanish Omega out of the way to be face to face with the small man. This earned him some raise of eyebrows from everyone in the room. And there was probably a gasp from Neymar. He was so cute, with his doe eyes looking up at him, and how quickly he looked down.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Cristiano, but you can call me Cris. This is a lovely shop, and it’s so amazing how you are the only artist to offer his services for Omegas, that’s so brave. And-“

 

“Leo, you have a call from Suarez, he needs to ask you something and se says it’s urgent.” The receptionist interrupted the mess Cris was about to create. Leo looked up to Cris, nodded and left the group to where the telephone was.

 

“Guys, I think I just met my mate.” Cris said in a dream-like state, while looking at the small Omega’s ass.

 

“No fucking shit.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! lemme know if there are any errors! also my tumblr is   
> weird-alert.tumblr.com just to let some of y'all know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hoe ass is back for this story! also Anto knows abt his omega status...

It has been an hour. Sese asked for a small tattoo on his left pectoral “In perpetuum et unum diem”, a Latin phrase meaning some shit about love, Cris was barely listening, he just kept staring at Leo the whole time. Leo simply nodded to Sese’s demands, and made the necessary changes, he didn’t utter one word; he kept silent the whole time.

 

So now, an hour later, Sese is getting inked, Geri is holding his hand and being supportive, Ney is sitting next to Leo gossiping about some girl getting pregnant and there are 5 possible Alphas that can be the father (Cris loves gossip so yes, he did listen to the story, and yes he is scandalized), and Cris is staring at Leo looking like a love-sick puppy.

 

“So now these 5 alphas are pissed! ‘Cause they didn’t know she was an Omega. She used those scent-blockers. And now they are all fighting with each other, trying to get custody, but they can’t do anything yet, ‘cause they can’t do a DNA test. Honestly, I’m not surprised, that girl loves to fuck, and nothing wrong with! It’s just… Do it right, you know? Like, wrap that sausage up, or something.”

 

Sese looks at Cris and giving him a signal with his eyes; he kept looking between Cris and the Brazilian. Cris gives him a face indicating confusion, until… Sese that smart bastard! Get close to his friends so Leo can feel more comfortable. God, Sese is a genius, Cris thinks.

 

“It’s the education system failing us. I mean the parents are sometimes too busy or ignorant about these things, and school teaches you to keep it in your pants. But who does?”

 

Ney perks up to this, he loves discussions like these. “I know right! The school I went to told us that an Omega loses value if they have premarital sex, which is ridiculous! So an Alpha can put his dick in 20 people and it’s no problem, but when we want to get fucked, suddenly we’re the bad guy?”

 

“I totally get where you are coming from, that’s why Sergio and I are fighting this in congress.”

 

Now it is Leo’s turn to perk up, but still keeps his concentration on the tattoo.

 

“Is that your job?” Ney asks.

 

“Yeah, we’re both human rights lawyers, but we specifically fight for Omega rights. It’s no big deal. As an Alpha, it’s my duty to protect those who are targeted.”

Sergio has to scoff at that, he damn well knows that Cris thinks of himself as a big deal, that without him a lot of laws wouldn’t have passed, and that’s sadly due to his Alpha status.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing! Isn’t that amazing Leo?” Ney asks, he has his phone out to tape everything and show it to James.

 

Leo looks up from his art, stares at Cris, and stutters out: “Th-that’s really cool.” He feels to many stares on him, so he lowers his head and goes back to his task.

 

Cris isn’t aware of the eyes on him, nor the phone pointed towards him, his eyes are on Leo, and he melts. His heart skips a beat, and his palms start sweating. His mate’s voice is perfect. Everything about him is perfect, he has to be, he’s Cris’ mate after all.

 

Cris didn’t have it in him to speak, the Alpha simply stares at his Leo, and sighs from time to time when the tiny Beta does something cute, which was everything. It is annoying Sese, so he decides to make the idiot speak up.

 

“Hey Cris, you want any tattoos?” Either he lost his hearing, or he’s ignoring him, but Cris doesn’t answer, he has his phone out to secretly take a picture of Leo and sends it to his family. When his phone is pointing towards his mate, he realizes that Neymar also has his phone out, who quickly lowers the gadget, and that Leo’s eyes are on him, expecting something. Cris acts natural, tapping his phone as if he was typing.

 

“Huh? What did you say?”

 

“I said you want any tattoos?” Sergio looks at his new tattoo, while Leo is whipping the excess ink off.

 

“Oh no, that’s alright, I’m not a tattoo kind of guy.”

 

“He’s scared of needles that’s why he can’t get any. You ever want him to do something, threaten him with a needle.” Sergio tells the Beta. In response, he gets a chuckle.

 

“I’m not afraid of anything! I just have a preference that’s all.” Cris crosses his arm, trying to end the conversation.

 

Sergio is in the middle of getting a bandage for the tattoo, when Cris realizes that this might be his chance of seeing his mate in a new light.

 

“You know what, I change my mind. I want one.” Geri stares at Cris with a look of shock, Sergio is praying to heaven above for some peace in his life, Ney is sexting his mate (he’s bored), and Leo is cleaning the tattoo gun.

 

“You sure? It’s quite painful. I could give you a small one.” Leo gives Cris a smile of reassurance that causes the Alpha to relax. The Portuguese sits on the chair, where his friend occupied first.

 

“You’re the artist, you know what’s best.”

 

“What would you like me to do?” Leo asks, with a sketchbook in his hand.

 

 _Me_ , Cris thinks, but it’s too early for that. “A cross right here”, he points to the side of his forearm. Leo simply nods, and is preparing his ink. Cris takes off his jacket, and rolls his sleeve up (and unbuttons the top of his shirt when Leo isn’t watching). The Beta takes the Alpha’s arm in one hand, and places it on the armrest in position, and begins the process.

 

Cris didn’t mean to cry, but it fucking hurts. He needs to look strong for his mate, he must! Why in the living fuck did he choose the place where it happened right on the bone? Does he hate himself? No, quite the contrary. Maybe it’s karma… No, it’s the evil eye. He’s been cursed; it’s the only way to explain the pain.

 

Leo pauses the tattooing. “Listen, Cristiano, is it?” The man in question nods excitingly, he’s speaking to him more and Cristiano can’t help but get excited about it. “I know it hurts, trust me. I have some tattoos where the pain was too much I passed out.” Is he trying to comfort Cris? The Alpha feels pleased, and falls deeper in love. “But could you please stop moving around, you’re going to mess it up, and it’s permanent.”

 

Geri snorts and laughs when he sees Ronaldo’s face looking pitiful, like a scolded puppy. Sergio coughs, trying to keep his laughter at bay. Neymar has no problem sounding like a dying seal, and texting James everything.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Cris looks miserable. He’s keeping himself from frowning, because he’s too young for wrinkles. His heart has been stabbed, does this mean his mate doesn’t care about him? Cris is going to change that.

 

Some time later, Neymar’s phone dings.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

“What’s wrong Ney?” Leo asks in concern, but still drawing.

 

“Heat. Ugh, I’m going to tell Anto you’re not going to be here for the week.”

 

Sergio decides to enter the conversation. “Heat? Isn’t Leo a Beta? Why would he need a week off?”

 

“Oh, uh, Leo helps me with my heat.” Ney explains.

 

“Don’t you have James?” Cris asks through his teeth, asking God for forgiveness.

 

“Yeah, but uhm, sometimes he’s at work, so he’s unavailable.”

 

“James always has a week off, for rutting and matting season.” Sergio interjects.

 

“Oh my god! My friend is in need of help. Will you excuse me?” The Omega runs out of the room. This alarms the Spaniard Omega and his friend.

 

After 20 excruciating minutes, the tattoo has been completed and is currently being treated. Sergio is looking at the fresh art on Cris’ forearm and frowns. “You were crying over this small thing?”

 

“It was done on the bone! It’s bound to hurt!” Cris defends himself. He turns to his mate, “Thank you so much, I will cherish it forever.”

 

“This may come as a shock to you, but a tattoo is permanent.” Geri says. Ronaldo simply glares at his friend’s mate.

 

Leo ignores his Alpha friend and quietly speaks to Cris, “No problem. So same thing I told Sergio, just follow those rules. It was nice meeting you both.”

 

They all leave, Geri and Ney giving Leo hugs, and Cris and Sergio shaking hands.

 

It’s lunchtime and Leo is next to his friend Anto, eating sushi. Their conversation lands on the Portuguese Alpha.

 

“He wants to fuck you.” Antonella says, wiggling her eyebrows. “Wait no, he wants to mate you!”

 

“Oh my god, stop. No he doesn’t.” The Beta replies, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

 

“C’mon! He’s hot, tall, has a great job, and believes in Omega rights. He’s amazing!”

 

“Yeah, but… I don’t know.”

 

“At least ride his dick.” She continues, while watching the outside world from the shop.

 

“Anto, stop! If I’m going to be with someone-“  


“It’ll be my mate. Yeah, yeah, I know. He might be your mate.”

 

“How do you know? He hasn’t scented me.”

 

“There are other ways of knowing, Leo. That guy literally said and I quote ‘I think I just met my mate’.”

 

“Well then he will need to date me.”

 

“Or ride him, then date.”

 

“You need to stop with my sex-life.”

 

“Honey, you’re a virgin. What sex-life?”

 

“Well, Abuela-“

 

“Abuela said to not have premarital sex, I know. I had the same talk by mine. But guess what? I did, and surprisingly enough, I’m not chilling with Lucifer.”

 

“Maybe that’s why she still thinks you’re a virgin.”

 

“Nope, she thinks you’re the devil.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Don’t worry, Leo! Jesus, just maybe talk to Cris, he seems like a really good guy for you. Worst comes to worst, just ride him.”

 

“What is up with you and me being on top of someone?”

 

Cristiano had to go back to the shop for his phone (and an excuse to meet his mate), when he heard Leo’s friend say the last sentence. It angers Cris. Who is the person they are speaking of, and why does Leo need to ride him?

 

“Hey”, interrupts Cris, “I think I left my phone here.”

 

“Oh, I’ll go check.” Antonella gets up and heads to the ink room, and comes back soon with a phone in hand. “You should take Leo’s number, if ever you have questions.” She sends a wink to the Beta’s way.

 

“That’s great! Is that okay Leo?” Cris notices the glare he has towards his receptionist.

 

“Yeah it’s perfectly fine. Here’s my number.” Leo types it in the Alpha’s phone, and hands it back.

 

“Thanks, hopefully I see you later. Have a nice day.” With that, Cris leaves the shop.

 

“Wow, he completely ignored me.” Anto said.

 

“He is kinda hot” is the only reply she gets.

 

********* 

Geri and Sese are in the Omega’s apartment, making out heavily in the couch, finally having some alone time. Their shirts were off, and Geri is about to take his mate’s pants off, when someone interrupts them.

 

Cris bangs open the door of his friend’s living space, and stomps to the living room, where the couple are.

 

“I don’t like Antonella.” He states.

 

“Cris can you come back at another time? When something important happens?” Sese asks annoyed, his boyfriend’s hand still in his pants. As usual, he ignores the Omega.

 

“She said to him to ride someone. Who? The only person he is supposed to ride is me.”

 

Geri sighs, “And my boner’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all liked it, comment! thank you for reading! also let me know of there is something you would like to see! Until next time, (hopefully my hoe ass will update in time....)


	5. Chapter 5

Geri barges into his mate’s office panting, while Sergio talks to his client on his phone.

 

“Sir, trust me, everything will be fine. I’ll call you back.” He hangs up staring at his Alpha with confusion. “You know we’re not allowed to have sex in the office.”

 

“Just ‘cause my dad said it, doesn’t mean I’ll listen. Also, what the fuck is Cris doing?”

 

“What did he do this time?” Sergio sighs, remembering the flowers he sent to Leo, only to have it returned back, due to Leo being allergic. Cris didn’t leave his house for days from the shame he felt for putting his mate in danger.

 

“He bought an apartment.” Geri closes the door and goes to Sese. He leans back to the table in front of his mate, looking down at him. “Right next to Leo.”

 

“That’s why he was late this morning.” Sese mumbles out, seeing a sleep deprived Cris run to the office in a rumpled shirt this morning. “So what do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Well Leo was out for the week with Ney-“

 

“And James, which I still don’t understand.” He leans back to his chair chewing the tip of a pen, eyes narrowed at Geri, with a look of suspicion. Geri sends the same signal back to him, but with arms crossed.

 

“It’s none of your business.”

 

That causes Sergio to be in Lawyer mode. He stands up, and mimics Geri. He looks up at him. “It is, since my friend and co-worker is going to mate him.” He steps closer, no distance in between them. “So explain to me how a Beta is wearing scent-blockers?”

 

His eyebrows furrow, and Geri can’t help but be excited. “How do you assume he’s wearing scent-blockers? You’re nose isn’t that strong.”

“Cris tells me everything, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Sergio moves his jaw to the side, in show of annoyance. “Right also, Neymar already has a mate. During that time an Alpha will see a Beta as a threat, but not an Omega.”

 

This shouldn’t turn on Geri. “God, you’re fucking smart.” Sese grins at the compliment. “But,” his grin drops, “if the Alpha properly gets to know the Beta, he won’t see them as a threat. Remember biology class?”

 

Sergio jumps on Geri, who lays flat on his back on the table. He attacks his Alpha’s lips, while his hands go to Geri’s shirt, trying to unbutton it only to rip it open, with the buttons scattering everywhere. “It’s been so long.” He pants out, trying to mark his neck. Sergio sits up on his lap, and takes off his jacket and shirt as fast as he can, before Geri takes a hold of his neck.

 

Geri snickers. “Is this your way of telling me I won?” Sergio rolls his hips roughly against his mate, and Geri lets out a growl. “Fuck the shirts, we just need to take off the pants a little.” He pulls Sese down to him smothering his lips with a possessive and eager kiss. They both have their hands on their pants ready fuck.

 

“We need to prepare- Oh my God! Sergio, what the hell?” Cris turns his back to the couple.

 

The Omega can’t help but whimper against his mate’s lips.

 

“He’s doing this on purpose.” Geri whispers to Sergio.

 

“What do you want?” Sergio raises his head to face the other Alpha, grinding his hips one last time.

 

“To prepare for our meeting in 5 minutes! I’m not the irresponsible one here, so don’t act like I’m in fault.” Cris retorts.

 

Sergio gives a quick peck to his mate, and gets off of him; he fixes his shirt and jacket and takes the files needed. “I’ll see you later baby, this isn’t over.” He winks at the Alpha.

 

Geri, alone in the office, stares at his right hand. “If this keeps up, my dick is going to fall off.”

 

***

 

Cris does things impulsively, which sometimes backfires but his charm helps him get away with it. This won’t backfire though, not at all.

 

He bought the apartment next to Leo; he has the money, so why not. It’s a lot closer to the office, so he can work on his case more in the morning, and he’ll be closer to his mate. Two birds with one stone. When they finally get together, they will move out of this unsafe hellhole, back to his big penthouse. Or maybe buy a house, if they plan on having kids. It’s a win-win situation. Except, he didn’t see Leo when he moved certain things in due to Cris being to nervous to face him, and he didn’t sleep the whole night trying to hear his mate through the thin walls. He remembered he wouldn’t be there for a few more days, staying with his friend for heat. He spent the night wondering how a Beta would help, if the Omega already had an Alpha mate.

 

When Leo comes back, Cris feels butterflies in his stomach, and can’t move out of the bed, but he listens in thanks to the thin walls. He can’t believe Leo roots for Barcelona (but then again opposites attract) or that he eats ramen noodles and McDonalds for dinner. Cris thinks of a healthy diet for his mate, he needs Leo to live long. While planning for the future, he fell asleep and woke up at the right time, and lulled back by his mate’s faint heartbeat. That is why he is late today, he didn’t have time for anything but to dress up and run out.

 

While in their meeting for one of their popular cases, Cris distracts himself with thoughts filled with Leo. His impatience may be his downfall, but not today. Today, he will meet with his mate.

 

***

This is a bad idea. Cris is in front of Leo’s apartment door, and has his fist up ready to knock, but he can’t move his hand. He’s frozen.

 

“Hey, you’re Geri’s friend right?” A voice calls him out from his left. Cris whips his head to see Leo walking towards him, scared out of his mind. The thought of not able to scent someone near slightly disturbs the alpha in Cris.

 

“Yeah, I was going to say hi.” Cris stands straight, squares his shoulders and puffs out his chest, seeming confident. He takes in his soon-to-be mate; his converse to his ripped black jeans to his thin army green shirt and a grey hoodie. They make a strange picture together, Leo in his casual wear and Cris in a (very expensive) suit. To Cris, this difference makes their bond even stronger.

 

His eyes linger on Leo’s exposed collarbones, and scent gland? Wait a second, since when did Betas have prominent scent glands? That only occurs when Alphas or Omegas go through their rut or heat, and it remains a while after. The gland bulges slightly, not really a difference to a normal eye, but as a Lawyer Cris zones in. His instincts are screaming at him to scent Leo, but what was there to smell?

 

Leo looks away, “you’re standing in front of my door.”

 

His calm persona intact, he steps away to let Leo unlock his door. “I’m sorry about the flowers, I just wanted to thank you for the tattoo, I love it.”

 

Leo awkwardly nods, as he steps into his threshold, and faces the Alpha. “It’s alright, it happens. The gesture is very kind of you.” His attention is elsewhere, not fully on the Alpha, as if he’s dismissing him. Cris can’t have that.

 

“Well I didn’t properly thank you. So can I offer you dinner?”

 

Leo is about to protest from the expression on his face, and Cris does something he has never done, he begs.

 

“Please”, he stares at the door Leo is holding onto, not wanting to look him in the eye. Cris hates to beg, but out of necessity, pride is put aside.

 

With a sigh, Leo replies. “At your place, or a restaurant?”

 

“Whatever you like, I make some delicious pasta.”

 

“That’s good, I kind of have a piece to do early morning.” He says with a shy smile. Cris feels his head go a little lighter. “Hey you ok? Uhm sir?” He snaps out of his haze.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. And you can call me Cris. So my place?”

 

“Sure.” Leo locks his door.

 

“I’m sorry for the mess, I just moved in.”

 

Leo doesn’t mind, appears to be in slight shock, because the apartment is way put together than his own, as if it is straight out of a magazine. “Do you need my help?” Even though Cris’ place seems detached and cold, Leo takes in the scent as much as he can, basks in it, and he feels at home.

 

“C’mon, it’s just pasta, I got this.” He places his jacket on top of a chair and rolls his sleeves up. He catches Leo staring at his arms for quite some time. “Leo?” He snaps out of it.

 

“Hm?” Cris shakes his head in response, and smirks. Maybe this won’t be too hard, to win him over.

 

“So can I ask you? What was the weirdest tattoo you’ve ever done?” He prepares his ingredients, as Leo sits on a stool at the counter. Cris treats Leo as a new client; they need to feel comfortable first, so talking about them other than the case helps, especially with Omega clients.

 

“Ney- You know Ney?”

 

“Do I? He’s my hero. James and he fucked on Sergio’s bed during a Christmas party at his place. That was the first and last party of Sergio’s. The kid’s a legend around the office.”

 

Leo chuckles at that, as he occupies his hands with a napkin. “Geri told me about that, I thought he was going to lose a lung from how hard he was laughing.”

 

“So what about him?” Cris starts making the sauce. In his mind, the artist is shy and to himself, but Leo opens up more, and this pleases him, a lot.

 

“Right, so Ney came to me with a folder full of images, and I was confused to what he was showing me, ‘cause it looked pretty fucking weird. He tells me their penis tattoos, and how he wanted the one that looks like an elephant and the trunk is the penis. Instead I gave him a tramp stamp, a temporary one.”

 

“What was it?” Cris looks at Leo expectantly, who raises his eyes from the napkin to Cris.

 

“An arrow pointing down and the words penis garage written on top.” He starts giggling, becoming as red as the sauce. Cris can’t stop the grin from spreading; he can’t help but love the way he sounds.

 

“Did he like it?”

 

Leo vigorously nods back, hiccupping. “He wanted it to be permanent, but James threatened to sue me.”

 

“That kid is nuts. Here.” He hands him a glass of water, and Leo chugs it down.

 

“Thank you.” He sets the glass down, and resumes to play with the napkin. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“No problem. And yes you _may._ ” Fuck Cris, did he really need to correct him? If he starts correcting him, then his kids won’t make the mistake.

 

“Right, sorry. Uhm, why did you want to become an Omega right’s lawyer?”

 

“Oh,” Cris chuckles uncomfortably, “my mom’s an Omega, and her Alpha, my dad, walked out on us when I was little. Being a single Omega parent, it’s very tough. Seeing the things people would say and do to my mom is the worst thing imaginable. You got to remember that was the time when Omegas weren’t allowed to have jobs. But we were lucky, an owner of a small business was in need of a baker, and she worked there. But there are people out there who aren’t so lucky, and I want to help them have an easier life.” He changes the subject quickly. “Do you want something with your pasta?” This is way too early to talk about his past.

 

A few long seconds of silence comes from the Beta. “Chicken?”

 

Cris (slightly grateful Leo goes with it) thinks back to how unhealthy some of his habits the private detective told him about are, and how the portions of meat he eats are way too high. “No, as in vegetables.”

 

A frown appears on Leo’s face. “There won’t be any meat? Isn’t it healthy?”

 

“Vegetables are a lot more healthy than meat.” Cris reminds him. “Hm, maybe broccolis?”

 

Leo is downright horrified. “Just feed me a tree, while you’re at it.”

 

***

Their evening went a lot longer then anticipated. Three hours later, with the dishes done, each with a glass of wine in their hand sitting on the couches, they exchange their childhood stories, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

 

“To be fair, I’m not the oldest to pee in my pants. There was a senior.” Leo quickly finishes his the drink.

 

“Were you scared? I mean, what happened?”

 

“Look that dinosaur costume was very hard to put on, and it took my forever to take it off, so in my haste, it happened.” He laughs out, red blotches on his cheeks and neck.

 

Cris joins in. “Look at you using fancy words. Haste.” He repeats. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but Leo is a lot more confident.

 

“I’m in the presence of a Lawyer, it is a must that I use the fanciest fucking words. This is some strong wine.”

 

“You’re on your fifth glass.” Whereas Cris still hasn’t finished his first.

 

“Don’t blame me, this tastes delicious.”

 

Leo sits crookedly, running a finger around the rim of the glass, and Cris, body facing the other with one bent leg on the couch and an elbow resting the top of the leather, studies his mate. There’s something that bothers him, and the question burns Cris’ tongue.

 

“I don’t mean to pry, but are you using scent-blockers, or do you naturally not carry a scent?” His eyes goes from the scent gland, to Leo’s.

 

He visibly freezes, “aren’t Betas scentless?” Leo stares straight ahead.

 

“Well to a normal nose, but to me all do have a very faint one. You’re the first one I met that doesn’t have any whatsoever.”

 

“It’s getting late. Fuck I need to wake up early.” He gets up with lightning speed, sets the glass at the coffee table, and takes his jacket. Cris follows him, to his door.

 

“Wait!” Leo stops in his tracks, already stepping out. “I’m sorry, just ignore my question. Please.” Cris keeps a short distance between them, not to scare the other, watching his strong shoulders move with every breath through the thin shirt, his pale neck and his fluffy brown-rooted hair.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll meet tomorrow.” With that, Leo shuts the door behind him.

 

Happiness runs through his veins, knowing fate is by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the lateness, please forgive me! And if there are mistakes, let me know! 
> 
> tumblr: weird-alert.tumblr.com


End file.
